Through the Umbrella's Hole
by Kawaii-Joker
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha made a discovery while walking home; his beloved umbrella had a hole. Devastated he looked through the hole only to see the new neighbour, Naruto Uzumaki, standing on the balcony with nothing except a towel wrapped around his torso. This would be the beginning of Sasuke's first love and crazy journey with the older man. Naruto x Sasuke, yaoi, lemon and shotacon.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my third series that I'm currently working on. I've always wanted to tackle a shotacon FanFiction between Sasuke and Naruto. Further into the story, the age of Naruto will be announced. So, let's get started with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I'll pick you and let's see who wins this race," Sasuke thought and placed his index finger on the window where a fresh raindrop just splattered on, and next to his raindrop was the contender. Raindrops cascaded down, Sasuke followed his raindrop with his finger and he was gritting his teeth; his raindrop was going to lose.

"Tsk," Sasuke grumbled. He had lost.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka spoke out loud causing the young boy jerk his body, he turned his head slightly and glared at his teacher.

"Hm?"

"Can you answer this question," Iruka began to say, "Who was the first Hokage of Konohagakure?"

Sasuke huffed and turned his attention to the window, it overlooked the deserted schoolyard and the dark, dangerous, scary thunder clouds were seen. Raindrops multiplied and angrily smacked the windows.

"Senju Hashirama," Sasuke said; all the boys in his class, "Oohed" and on the other hand, the girls either giggled or squealed.

Iruka sighed, "You're lucky Sasuke, that you're smart like your older brother Itachi." Iruka walked back to the front of the class, with one hand he held a book labeled, "The History of Konohagakure" and with another hand he grabbed the chalk from his desk and began writing on the chalkboard.

Sasuke focused his attention outside; he stared at the raindrops that were lulling him to sleep. He put his head in his arms and his eyelids fluttered. Soon he did fall asleep.

XxXxXxX

"Okay everyone I'm going to return the marked tests you all did last week," Iruka announced and everyone groaned. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, lifted his head and smacked his mouth; tasting his saliva. He wiped his long white cotton sleeved shirt to his lips and removed the crusty drool.

Iruka walked through the aisles; he first announced loudly to the class a student's mark and after shaming them or congratulating them, he placed the tests on top of their desks. Sasuke looked at his neighbor Neji, who looked back with a frown plastered on his face. Sasuke also frowned, and had a stare showdown until Iruka walked up to their desks, breaking the staring competition.

Iruka cleared his throat, "Neji, congratulations, you got a 95% on your test." He handed the test with a big, fat, red 95% written on the top of his paper. Neji threw a smirk at Sasuke and in return Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"As for you Sasuke," Iruka continued and beamed. "You got the highest mark, 100%! Congratulations!" He handed Sasuke his test that was filled with huge red checkmarks and the big red 100% was written on the top of the page.

The girls in the class clapped enthusiastically for Sasuke while the boys clapped slowly and silently for him. It was Sasuke's turn to throw a smug look to Neji who growled and looked away.

XxXxXxX

"Why don't you just graduate from middle school right now, and go straight to high school?" Neji sneered; he crumpled his test and threw in the trash bin nearby. Sasuke and Neji walked side-by-side in the hallways. Some students chatted with each other near the windows, some swept the floors in their classroom, others scurried through the hallways wanting to get home and avoid getting soaked.

"Maybe I will," Sasuke snapped back, "It's not my fault your life sucks because you aren't eligible to take over the Hyuga Company." Sasuke smirked knowing he won because Neji scowled at him.

"I swear why did they pick Hinata?" Neji fumed as they walked down the stairs and to their lockers; coincidently their shoe lockers were next to each other.

"She's only a year younger than us and is afraid of her own shadow!" Neji continued as both of them took off their uwabaki slippers and put their outdoor shoes.

"Whoa! Look at that rain!" Suigetsu exclaimed and pumped his fist to the air. "I'm totally going out there and getting soaked!"

"Please do," Karin said with her arms crossed leaning on the shoe lockers. "And, while you're at it, get hit by lightning."

"Go jump off a cliff," Suigetsu flipped the bird at Karin. He took off of his uwabaki slippers along with his socks. He then took off his white long sleeved shirt and his red sleeveless sweater vest. The girls started to giggle at Suigetsu, while the boys cheered him on.

With a wild grin plastered on Suigetsu's face, he leaped through the open screen doors and jumped in the puddle. "Yeah!" He yelled; he waved his arms, grinned like a madman and jumped in every puddle out there. The students crowded at the doors and laughed at him.

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled as he zipped his black raincoat and shrugged his leather backpack on to his back. His eyes soften when he stared inside his shoe locker, with a gentle grasp he took out a small blue umbrella. He smiled, he ignored the idiocy that surrounded him and was lost in his own world until Karin broke the spell.

"Sasuke," Karin cooed and nudged herself closer to him; she shifted her purple glasses pushing them closer to her eyes. "I forgot my umbrella…do you want to walk me home?"

"No."

Neji snorted and walked past by them. Karin's jaw dropped, Sasuke closed his door and started walking away from Karin.

"Wait Sasuke," she called after him. "How about you lend me your umbrella?"

Sasuke whipped his head, furrowed his brows and sneered at her. "Are you out of mind?" He stomped to her, face-to-face; he growled. "You always asked me the same questions every day and I always told you no! This is will be the last time I'll say it: No Karin!" After his speech everyone ignored Suigetsu's antics and focused on the fuming Sasuke and the sniffing Karin. Tears started foaming at the corner of her eyes; she took a big sniff and ran away. Karin's clique followed closed behind her and everyone started to whisper.

"What?" Sasuke growled, he turned his body and started walking towards the doors. "I politely told her 'no' numerous of times and she hasn't gotten the message." Neji waited outside with his umbrella open and with a bored look on his face. Suigetsu grinned at Sasuke.

"Nice going Sasuke," he cheered and entered the school, leaving a trail of wet footsteps on the white tiles. He nudged Sasuke with his elbow. "She should know better about your precious umbrella, right?" His finger was inching near Sasuke's umbrella, but with a whack on the head Suigetsu cowered away rubbing his head.

"We're still good for soccer tomorrow at the gym?" Suigetsu yelled at his shoe locker. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "Sure." Sasuke stepped out of the school and stood underneath the roof. He looked up at the angry clouds, sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I can't wait to get out of here too," Neji said, which seemed like he read Sasuke's mind. Sasuke tightened his hold on the umbrella and stared at it. He felt a nostalgic wave come to him and a familiar tighten of the chest had begun. He mentally shoved the feelings away as he opened his umbrella and began walking with Neji.

Both boys walked the abandoned streets while thunder roared, raindrops pounded harder and wild cats and dogs scurried. Neji broke the silence with a grunt. "Man, it's gotten worse," Neji pointed out, "I think I'm going to run home and not get struck by lightning like Suigetsu." Both of them laughed. The boys came to a path where it splits into two streets. "I'll make sure I beat you for tomorrow's test," Neji began running. Sasuke snorted and mumbled, "I always beat you."

Sasuke jumped at the sound of another lightning. He ran at the opposite direction of Neji's street. He maneuvered his running, trying to avoid the upcoming puddles and people who were also running. He smiled when he noticed his clan's symbol started to appear in front of the houses. He looked up and saw the banner that had a huge uchiwa fan; his clan symbol. It was sign for others who weren't in the Uchiha clan that they were entering the Uchiha district.

He mentally cursed when he felt his beloved umbrella almost go inside out and in a split decision Sasuke stopped running and closed his umbrella. The winds began to pick up. He clenched his umbrella close to his chest while the rain pelted onto his face.

Sasuke noticed he was near his home when he saw the colour of his roof, so he picked up his pace. He sprinted to his house; he griped the doorknob and swung it open. He quickly went inside, slammed the door and groaned. He was soaked; his hair stuck onto his forehead, his black slacks clutched onto his thighs and his shoes made a slosh sound whenever he walked on the wooden floors.

"Sasuke is that you?" His mother, Mikoto, called from the kitchen. Steam was visibly shown coming out of the kitchen down the hall.

"Yeah it's me," Sasuke yelled and mumbled, "and really soaked."

Mikoto giggled and in a sing-song voice she said, "Sasuke there's a surprise for you in the kitchen." Sasuke's stared at the kitchen, he shook off his wet jacket and hung it on the rack. He successfully took off his soaked shoes after a long battle and he was about to place them in shelves, but he noticed there was an extra pair of shoes neatly placed next to his spot. His eyes widened as realization struck him. He dropped his shoes and rushed to the kitchen; occasionally his soaked socks caused him to jerk and he almost slipped, but he grabbed the door frame to steady his balance.

Mikoto's back faced Sasuke's view; she hummed while she chopped the carrots for the soup that was cooking on the stove. The kitchen was lighted with the fluorescent lights, the scent of vegetables and spices filled the room. Sasuke's father, Fugaku, sat on the middle chair; he focused his attention to the newspaper he was reading, although he looked up when he heard Sasuke's unlaboured breaths; he frowned.

Sasuke stared at the person who sat next to Fugaku. Sasuke's face broke into a grin and he launched himself to the person. "Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. He wrapped his tiny arms around Itachi's pale slender neck and nuzzled his face.

Itachi and Mikoto both laughed at Sasuke's display of affection, while Fugaku scoffed at the behaviour and resumed reading.

"When did you come back?" Sasuke's black eyes twinkled as he faced his older brother. In contrast to Sasuke's young and chubby face, Itachi was slimmer with prominent high cheek bones; he wore a calmer and mature facial expression. Itachi wiped away Sasuke's wet bangs out of his face.

"Two hours ago," Itachi explained and smiled. "Thank God because I avoided the storm and I would've been soaked like you." Sasuke laughed at his older brother. Itachi brought his two fingers up to Sasuke's forehead and poked him harshly.

Sasuke backed away and rubbed his sore forehead. "Hey!" Sasuke pouted, which caused Itachi to laugh even more.

"You look so cute," Mikoto cooed. She placed all the plates, utensils and food on the table. Sasuke sulked, "I don't want to be cute, mother, I want to be cool like Itachi." He beamed at his brother.

"Sasuke stop fooling around and go get changed," Fugaku snapped and folded the newspaper evenly. "The food is going to get cold so hurry it up." Sasuke turned his body and his shoulders shrugged. Mikoto noticed her son's sudden change of behaviour, grabbed a wooden spoon and smacked Fugaku's left arm. Itachi also noticed it too and glared at his father. Sasuke quickly left the kitchen and hurriedly went to his room; however, he stopped on the fifth step.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called from the kitchen. "Hurry up so then I can tell you all the cool stories while I was studying abroad." Sasuke sniffled, wiped his eyes with his sleeve and smiled. "Okay!" He ran to his room to get changed.

* * *

First chapter is done! I hope you liked it and I hope you will continue reading this series.

Bye-bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, thank-you for the favourites, alerts and reviews. So, here's the second chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi," Sasuke bounced on his seat. "C'mon, you promised!" He whined and took another bite of the loaf bread.

"Sasuke," Mikoto said, "Don't only eat the tomatoes. Eat the other vegetables too so then you can grow big and strong like Itachi." Sasuke pouted, he reluctantly grabbed his spoon, scooped a spoonful of the soup and ate it. Mikoto smiled and resumed eating.

Itachi took another spoonful of his soup; he grabbed the napkin and wiped his mouth. He looked at Sasuke who smiled brightly at him.

"It's very fun," Itachi smiled and quickly added when he saw Fugaku frowned, "And very educational." Fugaku gave a hum as an approval and continued eating.

"The class I took this year was writing-it's for an elective father-and guess who I met mother," Itachi said. "I met the famous novelist Jiraiya," Itachi smirked when he saw his mother blush and his father choke on the soup.

Sasuke tilted his head, "Whose Jiraiya?"

"Jiraiya is a novelist, he wrote Icha Icha Paradise. Before he became a novelist, he was biologist and specialized in frog species," Itachi explained to Sasuke.

"Why did he become a novelist?" Sasuke asked and thought, "That's so stupid, stop being a biologist and then becoming a novelist."

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair. "I admire Jiraiya for choosing what he wanted to do. Plus, did you know he was our previous Hokage's teacher and another Hokage's student."

"Wow!" Sasuke stared at Itachi, "Which Hokages?"

"Jiraiya taught our fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Jiraiya was the student of our third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"Amazing! This guy sounds really cool!"

"You were just thinking not too long ago that he was an idiot for not continuing his work as a biologist," Itachi teased knowing he was right, Sasuke turned his head and pouted. He decided to eat more of the soup so then he wouldn't embarrass him any further.

"Sasuke is right," Fugaku said. Itachi glared at his father, "Jiraiya was lucky to have a successful breakthrough."

"You read his books father," Itachi deadpanned and Fugaku glared at his son.

"So you met Jiraiya and what else," Mikoto said trying desperately to turn the conversation around.

Itachi leaned back into his chair. "I also met his new student, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is also my kouhai."

"Amazing Itachi!" Sasuke wiped his mouth, "You're a senpai!"

Itachi chuckled, but got serious and asked, "I wanted to ask you both, mother and father, if Jiraiya and Naruto can stay in the vacant house next to ours."

Fugaku abruptly stood up and slammed his hands on the table hard jerking the table and causing some of the plates to fall and crash into many pieces. Sasuke flinched and grabbed Itachi's sleeve.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto shrieked, she got up with a cloth in her hand and went on her knees to clean the floor and pick up the pieces.

"You couldn't have address this matter calmly father," Itachi growled as he comforted the terrified Sasuke.

"Don't act smart Itachi!" His father roared, "Why should I let them in my district?"

"Firstly," Itachi began and petted Sasuke's head. "Jiraiya's home got flooded due to the rain season we're having." He walked to his mother and helped her clean. "Secondly, Tsunade got an argument with him due to his research and isn't allowing either him or Naruto to stay at her house. She won't even let them stay in the Hokage's office." Itachi threw the pieces in the garbage and sat down. His mother also sat down and gave a smack to Fugaku's arm with a wooden spoon. "Thirdly, they'll pay and you'll get profit and lastly because of Jiraiya's fame, you can attract more people to visit and stay in the district."

Fugaku looked at his son; nobody uttered a word until Fugaku shifted. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes thinking of the possibilities Itachi had listed. "Fine, they can stay and they better pay the rent and not make any mess in that house."

Mikoto clapped her hands, Sasuke beamed at Itachi and Itachi smiled. "You won't regret this father."

"When are they coming?" Mikoto asked.

"Next week," Itachi answered. He cleaned his spot and carried his dirty dishes to the sink and began washing them.

"How long will they be staying?" Fugaku asked. "I believe they'll stay here for a couple of month because of Jiraiya's research," Itachi answered.

Mikoto blushed, "Well, I guess I'll start cleaning tomorrow. Sasuke," she called to him. "Get your stuff and wash them with Itachi." Sasuke nodded and did what he was told.

Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear, "I hope you and Naruto will become friends."

Sasuke beamed, "Of course, anything for you Itachi." He scrubbed the dish harder.

Itachi smiled, "I also admire Naruto too." He stopped talking and focused on the dishes. Sasuke stared at the bubbles and thought, "What does that mean?"

XxXxXxX

Sasuke lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he was waiting for his parents and Itachi to stop talking in the living room and for Itachi to go to his room and go to bed. He wanted to speak to Itachi alone, they haven't seen each other for a year and this was the longest time Itachi was away from him.

Sasuke sat up when he heard footsteps passing his closed door; he knew it was Itachi because Sasuke's room was in the middle of his parents' room and Itachi's room. Sasuke tip-toed to his door and opened it. He turned his head to the left and saw Itachi's figure opening the door.

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered and slowly went closer to his brother. Itachi peered through the darkness and smiled at his brother when he came into the light that was illuminated by the street lights outside.

"Sasuke!" Itachi whispered back, "What are you doing up so late?" Sasuke puffed his cheeks.

"I'm always up around this time studying," Sasuke informed him as they both entered Itachi's room. Itachi turned on the lights and walked over to the window and looked at the deserted Uchiha district. Raindrops were lightly hitting the window.

"Itachi, you didn't unpack your things," Sasuke grabbed the sports bag off the bed and placed it on the ground. He jumped onto Itachi's bed and snuggled his face on to the pillow.

"I was planning on doing that tomorrow," he chuckled, "are you going to sleep in my bed?"

"Can I sleep here with you?" Sasuke's bottom lip quivered. "I haven't seen you for a year."

Itachi rubbed his eye and nodded, "Okay, just for one night." He took off his shirt and pants; he threw it to the laundry basket next to his wardrobe. He tackled Sasuke and started tickling him; he brought the covers up. Sasuke jumped off the bed and ran to the light switch and closed the lights. He ran back into the bed and tackled Itachi.

"I'm going to start sleeping in my boxers too," Sasuke turned his body and faced Itachi. Itachi looked at Sasuke's body.

"You look cute in your pajamas," he pinched Sasuke's cheeks. "No," Sasuke looked down at his dark blue t-shirt and matching pants. "I want to be like you."

"I don't want you to be like me," Itachi sighed and poked Sasuke on his forehead. "You should be you Sasuke and not listen to anyone-like Mr. Umino and father-just be yourself."

Sasuke smiled, he wrapped his tiny arms around Itachi's torso and nuzzled his neck. "You really like your program."

Itachi used his hands to comb out the knots from Sasuke's hair, "It took a while to persuade father to let me be in the philosophy program and not in the business."

Sasuke's eyes began to flutter down while he listened to the calmness of Itachi's voice and the pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the windows. Before he was about to sleep, he heard Itachi say, "Don't follow father's path, but your own, Sasuke."

XxXxXxX

Sasuke breathed hot air on the window, he began drawing stick people.

"Your drawing sucks," Neji leaned to his desk. Sasuke turned around and glared at him. He snorted, "Like your marks?" Neji's face turned red and his body started to shake.

"Don't start with me Uchiha."

"Hey, do you want to go to the gym again?" Suigetsu wrapped his arms around their necks and grinned. Both boys huffed and looked away from each other.

"Did I interrupt something?" Suigetsu tilted his head, he let go of them and sat on top of Sasuke's desk.

"Boys!" Iruka screeched, "We're in the middle of art class!" Suigetsu picked his nose and yelled back, "I don't care! I'm failing this class and Sasuke can't draw shit!" Sasuke looked at Neji who mouthed, "I told you so." Sasuke sighed; he grabbed the edges of his desk and shook it causing Suigetsu to fall on to the ground. The class erupted with laughter; even Iruka chuckled, but covered it with a cough.

"Go back to drawing in your sketchbooks!" Iruka yelled. Everyone ignored him and began talking with each other. "Why do I bother?" He mumbled as he sat down.

"So," Neji began, "I heard my father and your father talking the other day about two people moving to the empty house next to yours." Sasuke nodded and kicked Suigetsu making him fall again.

"It's true then that Jiraiya and his student Naruto Uzumaki are staying there?" Neji asked, both boys didn't notice Iruka staring at them. Sasuke nodded again, "In a couple of days they'll be coming."

Neji hummed, "You'll attract a lot of profit as expected from your brother." Sasuke frowned he turned his attention to the stick people on the window and was drawing a house.

"So," Suigetsu interrupted again. "Are we ditching this class and going to the gym?"

"No!" Both boys said in unison, before Sasuke could physically hurt Suigetsu again, Iruka whipped the chalk at the middle of Suigetsu's head.

"Why is it always me?"

XxXxXxX

Sasuke slammed the door hard. He shook his head like a dog and then his body to get the excess water off. He hopped on one foot ripping the shoe off and almost falling down, but he braced himself by shooting his arms out to the wall. He glared at his feet-one foot with a soaking shoe and another foot with a soaking sock-thinking about the rain. He knows this is raining season, but there should be a day when it's not raining.

"When I'm older, I'm going to the land of sand and study there," Sasuke bitterly thought as he struggled to take off the other shoe. He bent down to the shoe closet to place it, but stared at the two other pair of shoes at the bottom shelve. One pair was geta, the traditional Japanese shoes, in red. The other pair was worn out orange converse with black spirals drawn with a black sharpie marker.

Sasuke gulped, he could feel the butterflies roaming in his stomach and his hands already covered with raindrops were also covered in sweat. He took a deep breath.

"Mother, I'm home and I'm going to change out of my wet clothes!" He yelled and dashed up the stairs. He ran to his room already shirtless and stumbling to take off the pants that clenched to his legs. He threw the soaked clothes into the laundry basket and rushed to his dresser to get his iron-cleaned blue t-shirt. He then ran to the closet and got a random jeans; he struggled to put them on because his calves were still damp. He was about to leave until he looked down and groaned. He had forgotten to change his socks. He went to his dresser again and rummaged through his socks, trying not to get the pair with a hole. He found a clean pair and sat down on his bed; he peeled the socks off just like the jeans, he struggled to put on the socks.

"Finally," he mumbled and dashed downstairs. He could feel the sweat forming at the side of his temple; he grabbed the hem of his bottom shirt and wiped it. He reached the side of the kitchen's door frame, he overheard his mother laughing, his father-surprisingly-chuckling, Itachi talking and another person-who sounded like a man-cracking jokes. Sasuke took a deep breath and walked through the door frame.

"Oh Sasuke!" Mikoto exclaimed and clapped her hands; she was sitting next to his father who had his arms crossed with a small smile placed on his face; a rare occasion to witness. She gestured her hand across and pointed to across the table.

"This is Jiraiya," she introduced the man. Jiraiya stood up-causing Sasuke to inwardly freak out when he saw how tall the man was-and he walked over to Sasuke. Jiraiya wore an olive-green long sleeved summer yukata. Sasuke kept a blank face as he outstretched his hands expecting the older man to shake it. He yelped when Jiraiya harshly rubbed Sasuke's head. Jiraiya laughed at the reaction he caused to Sasuke.

"He's so tiny!" He laughed and he shook Sasuke's hand. Sasuke glared at the man. "My name is Jiraiya, nice to meet you Sasuke!" Sasuke mumbled, "Nice to meet you too." "You're brother always spoke highly of you," Sasuke looked at Itachi who smiled at him; Sasuke began to grin at Jiraiya.

"You're so cute! I can mistake you as a little girl!" Sasuke flushed a bright red that made the room erupt with laughter. "I guess you're too young to read my books," he winked.

"That's enough perverted old man!" Said another male behind Sasuke, it caused Sasuke to tense up his shoulders.

"Hey, Naruto!" Jiraiya growled, "Learn how to respect your elders." Sasuke heard Naruto snorted.

Itachi stood up and walked to Sasuke, he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and was about to turn him around to face Naruto, "Sasuke, I would like you to meet my kouhai, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Don't you love cliff-hangers? I made sure Fugaku was more of an ass than usual…I feel like he would be an ass in the manga and anime.

Bye-Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, this chapter will tell you the ages of Naruto and Sasuke if you were wondering like _namvd_. Well, let's start with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke was turned around and was faced with a taller young man. He had soft-looking blonde spikey hair that looked like he didn't bother brushing, three whiskers at each side of his cheeks and a goofy-looking grin. The only feature that Sasuke was stunned by was Naruto's eyes. His eyes were a bright blue; it reminded Sasuke the blue skies he hadn't seen in several months because of the raining season. Naruto wore worn out jeans and a black t-shirt with an orange swirl at the front.

"I guess that's his clan's symbol?" Sasuke pondered about seeing the spirals twice.

Naruto outstretched his arm, expecting Sasuke to shake it. Sasuke slowly did the same action and shook the other's hand. Sasuke noted the difference between their hands; Naruto's hand was a lot tanner than his pale-toned hand, also Naruto's hands were a lot bigger than his, which he hated and frowned upon. Sasuke, for some reason he didn't know why but he desperately wanted to beat and make Naruto suffer.

"Maybe I'm sadistic like Neji said," Sasuke thought as he recalled all the times he kicked the ball at Suigetsu's face during gym classes and during breaks. He always had a smile plastered on his face when he saw Suigetsu squirming on the floor. Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"I heard so much of you Sasuke," Naruto grinned, still shaking his hand. "Your brother talks about you non-stop!" Itachi was slightly taller than Naruto when he stood next to him. Itachi ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled.

"Are you jealous, Naruto?" Naruto let go Sasuke's hand and playfully punched Itachi in the arm. Sasuke looked at his hand, Naruto's hand was a lot warmer than his and when he stopped shaking his hand, he had a tingling feeling run throughout it.

"Of course I am!" Naruto crossed his arms, "I never had a younger brother, or an older brother."

Sasuke tilted his head, "How come?" He asked Naruto. Jiraiya nervously whistled and looked away; Itachi shook his head and mouthed-without letting Naruto see, "No, not now."

"Sasuke," Fugaku cleared his throat, "Come, sit down and eat." Sasuke turned his attention to his father and stared at him not knowing why the atmosphere had changed, but Sasuke's stomach turned as he felt it was his fault. He dragged his feet to the seat next to his mother and looked down, not wanting to look at anyone. Everyone followed his suite and sat down. They started talking lively again about school as they ate.

Sasuke ate quietly, not wanting to contribute because he was afraid he would make himself look like an idiot, but there were at times when he looked up from his bowl, he would catch the intense sky blue eyes staring at him. He would look down at his bowl quickly trying to hide his blush that was threatening to show on his cheeks.

Sasuke felt his mother rub his arm. "Is everything okay?" She whispered not wanting the other men who was laughing at a joke to hear their conversation.

"Nothing is wrong, mother," he lied and feigned a yawn. "I'm just tired. This is third time in a row I got caught in the rain."

Mikoto nodded her head in sympathy. "I know what you mean," she giggled softly. "When I was cleaning the house next to ours, I got soaked when I just opened the front door!" She giggled a little louder remembering the thought. The three men stopped laughing when they heard the giggling and looked over to Mikoto and Sasuke.

"Mother?" Itachi called, "What's so funny?"

She waved her hand in dismissal, "Oh nothing, I just remembered something funny while I was talking to Sasuke."

"Sasuke," Fugaku said, "You've been quiet this whole time, is there something on your mind?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, nothing father." He played with his food with his fork. "Hey Sasuke," Naruto called, he looked across from him and saw Naruto leaned his weight on to his elbows.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked which caused Jiraiya to snicker.

"Why are you asking that kind of question?" He wiggled his brow, but yelped when Naruto kicked him in the ankle under the table.

"I'm 13-years-old," Sasuke answered. Naruto raised blond his eye brows, "Really? That means this is your last year of middle school?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Sasuke is in the top of his class," Fugaku said in a tone that was filled with pride, Mikoto nodded her head happily. "Sasuke is like his brother, he was also the top of his class," Mikoto pinched Sasuke's cheek.

"Mother," Sasuke rubbed his cheek, "You're embarrassing me," he pouted. Naruto laughed, "You're so cute when you pout, Sasuke." Sasuke blushed and looked down to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm 19-years-old," Naruto chuckled.

"Still without a girlfriend," Jiraiya mumbled this caused Naruto to clench his fist and teeth. "I had a girlfriend, but she dumped me for my friend." Naruto scratched his head.

"Oh," Mikoto exclaimed. "That's terrible!" Sasuke perked up and stared at Naruto. Naruto turned his head and stared back at Sasuke.

"Don't worry Naruto," Itachi patted Naruto's shoulder. "You'll find someone." Naruto smiled big, "Yup!" It caused Sasuke's lip to twitch and he felt himself smile because of Naruto's smile.

"Sasuke," Mikoto rubbed Sasuke's arm again, "You should go take a bath, and after all you've been getting soaked by the rain. Don't you have an umbrella?" She asked him and looked around her surroundings, trying to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation. The men went back to laughing and talking, it made her smile. Sasuke also looked at the others too; not wanting them to overhear their conversation.

"I do, mother, but I don't want to ruin it," he mumbled and averted his face away from his mother. He knew she had a playful smile plastered on her face.

"Is it the same umbrella that Itachi bought you many years ago?" She asked. He nodded his head, he hoped she wouldn't further question him about the umbrella, but she did.

"Sasuke, you have to get rid of that umbrella, it's getting old," Sasuke gritted his teeth and stood up attracting everyone's attention. He looked up with a calm face even though he clenched his fists and he kept on blinking his eyes trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.

He cleared his throat and said, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Jiraiya and Naruto, but I have to leave and go take a bath and then do my homework." Fugaku smiled when he said he had to his homework, Itachi stared at his brother with a frown and Mikoto grimly looked down at her plate.

"Ah Sasuke," Jiraiya laughed, "You don't have to be so formal with me, just call me Jiraiya." Sasuke nodded his head and looked at Naruto when he stood up.

"It was great to finally meet you!" Naruto grinned and outstretched his arm. Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand and hesitated. He eventually gave in and shook Naruto's hand; he noticed Naruto's grin wavered. Sasuke swiftly stopped shaking his hand, he mumbled, "Good night," and left.

When Sasuke was away from the others, he sniffled and ran upstairs as tears came pouring down.

XxXxXxX

He angrily smacked the water, splatting it on the wall. He brought his knees closer to him and rested his chin on top of them. He noted his fingertips were puckering and his body was becoming rapidly hot as he soaked in the tub. He got a handful of water and splashed on his face remembering the two men, especially Naruto. He felt his chest tighten he put his hand on his chest trying to sooth the pain away.

He remembered how Itachi's hand rubbed Naruto's blonde hair then how both of them smiled at each other. Sasuke groaned. He slipped his body further into the water until his nose was barely touching the surface. He looked up to the ceiling trying to figure out why was his chest in pain, why couldn't he stop thinking of Naruto and why his mother had to mention his umbrella. He harshly blew the water with his nose creating a wave.

"It's going to be long time for them to leave," Sasuke thought, he groaned and went under the waters hoping it would tranquil his nerves.

Sasuke clutched to his blue pillow, he sat at the corner of his bed and with wide eyes he stared at the opposite end of his wall where his desk was at. He was first writing some formulas in his notebook afterwards he reviewed his English words when he heard a commotion through his walls. He first thought there was a fight amongst his family so he dashed to his door and swung it open. He focused his hearing but heard nothing except for the hush voices of his mother and Itachi talking to each other and occasionally laughing silently. He also heard the light snores coming from what he presumed the living room where his father probably had fallen asleep while he read the newspaper.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders as he closed his door. He walked back to his desk and continued doing his work, but then the voices got louder. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the voices and the conversation; he stared in horror at his wall and realized something.

"Oh," he groaned, "You've got to be kidding me!" The walls of his house and the walls of the vacant house-well not anymore-were so thin you could perfectly hear conversations in both houses and even a simple punch or kick can create a hole.

Sasuke's heart beats became rapid when he heard Naruto laugh. He jumped from his chair and crashed to his bed. He crawled to the corner of his bed clutching the pillow to death as he continued to stare at the wall. Curiosity became the better of him because now he wanted to hear their conversation so he made sure he breathed from his nostrils and not through his mouth.

"The food was great! Better than your food perverted old man!" He heard Naruto laughing and mocking at Jiraiya. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle along with Naruto's laugh; Naruto's laugh was heartwarming and contagious just like when he smiled when they ate together. He wondered if his smile was like Naruto's heartwarming and contagious.

"Hey!" Jiraiya cried. "I thought you liked my food!" Sasuke heard them rummage through stuff he thought they were putting away their belongings. Sasuke crawled off his bed and inched closer to his wall. He crouched down and pressed his hear on the cool wall.

"Naruto," Sasuke jerked away from the wall because how loud and close Jiraiya sounded, but he went back to his previous position. "This is your room." Sasuke heard him say, Sasuke heard a loud thump followed by fast-paced footsteps. He chuckled on imagining what was going on at the other side; Naruto probably jumped then ran into the room.

Sasuke pushed himself away from the wall with a blush decorating his face and he mumbled, "Oh God." He heard the sound of the bed springs where he was crouched down; he couldn't believe it, his desk had to be near Naruto's bed.

"How can I do my homework now?" He thought as he recalled all the time he spent doing his homework or studying on that desk, there were even times when his mother would joke around with Sasuke and Itachi about their desks.

"It's like you guys have two beds, one is the bed that everyone should sleep in and the other bed is your desk," Sasuke remembered her laughing and crying at the same time while she packed Itachi's clothes into the luggage; Sasuke was there helping her pack while Itachi was saying good-bye to all his teachers.

"I would always find you two in the middle of the night with the lamp on and your head buried in papers and books," she sniffled. Sasuke remembered how depressed she was when Itachi left she would either sit or lay on his bed crying every night when his father fell asleep. Sasuke would join his mother because he didn't want her to suffer alone; he also felt the same way.

"I can't believe it's been a year," he thought continuing staring at the wall, his cheeks turned pink because he heard his name being mentioned.

"Itachi's brother, Sasuke, is really cute!" Naruto's voice was mumbled which Sasuke noted. "Yeah, he is!" Sasuke heard Jiraiya chuckled.

"Old man, do you think Sasuke will let me hug him?" Sasuke's felt his face go hot and he leaped off the floor. He kicked the wall and yelled, "No way in Hell, usuratonkachi!"

He heard Naruto jump from his bed yelling to Jiraiya. "Old man! I felt someone hit me and screamed at me! There's a ghost!" Naruto shrieked as Sasuke heard frantic footsteps leave the room. Sasuke walked over to the light switch to close it then plopped on to his bed.

"Great, he's an idiot," Sasuke mumbled. He tried to ignore the Naruto's screams as he focused on the usual pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting on the windows that lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Another chapter is done! I also noticed I never put a pairing for this story...hahaha...yikes. I am so ashamed, well I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned. for more chapters.

Bye-bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, I would like to thank _an alcoholic_ for pointing out the mistake I had done. By accident I paired this story as "Naruko Uzumaki" and "Sasuke Uchiha." Silly me, I'm terribly sorry for this, and again thank-you _an alcoholic _for pointing it out.

Lastly, for this chapter, there will be a moment of child abuse; just a fair warning for you guys who may be a little bit queasy about child abuse. I for one don't like child abuse (putting it out there), but it shows the strain in the relationship between the two characters in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"How does he look?" A girl with brown twin tails asked as she plopped her elbows on Sasuke's desk. "Is he cute?" Karin asked behind the brown-haired girl. Suigetsu decided to sit on top of the remaining space of Sasuke's desk. "Hey, my mom wants Jiraiya's autograph, can you give her book to him?" He asked as he swung his legs.

"Dumbass," Neji snorted. "The girls were talking about Jiraiya's student, and here you are asking for an autograph for your mom. Is she a pervert?" Suigetsu growled as he leaped off of Sasuke's desk and grabbed Neji's collar.

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!" Suigetsu yelled, but then yelped when Jūgo lifted him causing him to let go of Neji's collar. "You'll get sent to the hallways again, Suigetsu," Jūgo said; still holding onto the squirming Suigetsu. The rest of the girls ignored Suigetsu's antics as they continued to ask Sasuke about Naruto. While the boys went up to Sasuke's desk and asked him if he could get Jiraiya's autograph on their parents' copies of Icha Icha Paradise.

Sasuke groaned loudly and banged his head on his desk. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Karin opened her mouth and was about to say something, but Iruka barged in the class panting and soaking wet. Everyone scurried back to their seats with shocked looks and was whispering with each other.

"Sorry I'm late," Iruka apologized, he shed off his soaked coat and pulled out a text book from within his desk. Karin raised her hand, which Iruka noticed when he sleeked his soaked hair back. He nodded his head to Karin's direction, "Yes, Karin?" He asked.

She stood up making her chair screeched in the quiet room. It was quiet except for the pitter-patter of the usual raindrops drumming on the windows. She cleared her throat. "Why were you late and soaked, Mr. Umino?" She asked. All the students around her gasped, some of them whispered to her, "Karin! Don't ask such personal questions!"

He chuckled; he closed the text book and placed it on top of his desk. He then proceeded to sit on top of his desk right beside the text book. He took the elastic band out of his tangled hair; this caused it to cascade down to his shoulders. His usual light brown hair colour was a dark hue because of the rain. Some of the girls who haboured a crush on Iruka sighed dreamily at him and while the others (who didn't harbour a crush on him) looked intently at Iruka's new look; even Sasuke was staring at the man instead of glaring at the window.

"Mr. Hatake and I were talking to an old student of ours," Iruka explained as he re-tied his hair in the usual ponytail style. He then looked at Sasuke who in return stared back not knowing why Iruka, all of sudden, was staring at him. "We lost track of time and I got soaked because my umbrella broke again," he laughed as he scratched his head. Everyone laughed and teased Iruka. Karin smiled as she sat back down at her desk; it was Neji's turn when his hand shot upwards. Iruka nodded to Neji, a sign allowing him to have his turn to speak. Neji stood up causing his chair to move backwards and screech.

"By any chance, was your old student also Jiraiya's student Naruto Uzumaki?" Neji asked. The classroom was filled with excited murmurs and rapid whispers. Sasuke's mouth hanged open as he stared at Neji then to Iruka; his eyes widen when he saw Iruka's eyes met with his and with a silent message to him, Sasuke knew the answer.

"You can't be serious," he thought thinking about Naruto. He couldn't believe Naruto went to this school. His stomach flipped as he imagined Naruto walking in the hallways, sitting in a desk-probably in this classroom-and probably playing in the gym.

"Yes, Neji, it's true that I was once Naruto's teacher," he smiled. Everyone turned to Sasuke with excited looks on their faces waiting for his reaction. Sasuke rubbed his eyes trying to avoid the stares of his classmates, and in the end he just turned his head focusing at the eerie schoolyard. Everyone realized Sasuke wasn't going to talk and went back to staring at Iruka; even Iruka saw the discomfort Sasuke was emitting, he didn't further his story. Neji snorted and sat back down.

"Aside from my little adventure," Iruka laughed as he jumped off of his desk and grabbed the text book. "Let's start this morning with history." Everyone groaned, but eventually got their textbooks as Iruka started his lesson.

Sasuke huffed as he turned the pages of his text book. A week had passed since the two of them got comfortable living in the vacant house. That week had turned Sasuke's life upside down because of them; he would purposely avoid sitting at the table during dinner claiming he was either tired, not hungry or bringing the food up to his room because he wanted to study more. His mother would complain about his new behaviour, his father didn't mind it; as long as he did well in school so then his father can brag to his colleagues about his youngest son's success.

Sasuke sighed as he thought about his brother. Itachi wasn't a fan either of his behaviour this past week. Itachi would frown when Sasuke informed their parents he wouldn't be joining them and those two for dinner again. Itachi even tried to talk to him, but Sasuke always had a lame excuse to run away. Sasuke felted disgusted with himself, he never once behaved this way; he was always polite to guests, but he kept on thinking about Naruto.

It didn't help Sasuke whenever he was in his bedroom he could hear Jiraiya's and Naruto's voices at the other side of the wall. The conversation varied, but it somehow always landed to Sasuke and his behaviour. Jiraiya didn't seem fazed about his behaviour and he claimed, "Sasuke is at that age." Naruto, on the other hand, was concerned and even went so far to talk about it with Itachi. That infuriated Sasuke in which he punched the wall again when he heard Naruto go to bed. It caused Naruto to jump and shriek, "This place is freaking haunted!"

Sasuke didn't realize he let a growl slip because Neji nudged him underneath the desk with his leg. Sasuke turned his head to Neji and mouthed, "What?" Neji rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Why are you growling?" Sasuke mouthed back, "It's nothing." They both focused back to their textbooks.

Now this happened. Naruto was once a student in his school, which disgusted Sasuke because he didn't know why his heart started beating rapidly when he heard Iruka say that. It was similar to that time when he received the umbrella from his brother long ago, when their father was tolerable and not driven to make his sons trophies an excuse for their father to brag and boast. Sasuke remembered one night when his father and Itachi got into a heated argument. It resulted in Itachi staying over at a friend's house; Sasuke and his mother had to endure the lashing of his father.

Sasuke shivered at the thought, he remembered how he cried and begged for his father to stop when he whipped his shirtless pale back with a belt. He could still hear his mother shrieking from the pain. Sasuke never uttered a word to anyone what happened that night, not even Itachi knew what happened when he left. Sasuke also remembered looking at himself in the mirror at his bedroom after his father got tired of whipping him. His whole back was covered with deep, swollen, red lashes and the bright red blood rolling down his back and onto his floor; it reminded Sasuke the raindrops rolling down the window beside him.

Sasuke felt his eyes sting, his stomach turn and the acid burning at the back of his throat. He had to look straight across the wall because he couldn't bear the sight of raindrops. He tried to recall the memory of that day when Itachi bought his beloved umbrella for him and the happiness it brought him. He cracked a smile as the pain washed away and Sasuke focused his attention on Iruka's voice.

XxXxXxX

He wanted to see for himself if it was true that Naruto was once Iruka's student. He never questioned Iruka before, but he felt like it was too much of a coincidence that Naruto went to this school, had Iruka as a teacher and even lived here.

His footsteps echoed through the empty hallway. Nobody ever came here to see the past graduate's photos. Also, it was after school and everyone ran home not wanting to get soaked. Sasuke lied to Neji and Suigetsu claiming he had to do something; he ran off and came here. Sasuke mentally calculated what year Naruto graduated and he found Naruto's class graduate's plaque.

"Uzumaki, his last name starts with a U," Sasuke thought as he passed all the faces and names. His eyes widen as his heart beats became beating rapidly, his stomach had butterflies swarming around and he can felt the familiar heat rise to his cheeks. He found the picture of the young Naruto.

He put his fingertips on the glass and put his face closer to the picture. He couldn't deny it, he didn't even bother and he would admit it; Naruto was cute. Naruto still looked the same, but the young Naruto was smaller and he had chubbier cheeks. Now, Naruto lost the chubby cheeks and had a face of an adult.

Sasuke couldn't help but let a giggle out as he can picture the chubby-cheeks Naruto running around the hallways.

"What's so funny, Sasuke?" A man behind Sasuke asked. Sasuke jumped and whirled his body placing his hands behind the wall.

"Mr. Hatake," Sasuke seethed as he released his hands off the wall and placed one of them over his chest and the other swiped the beads off his brow.

Kakashi tilted his head, "I just asked a simple question." He stated in a monotone voice. Sasuke glared at the older man.

Kakashi was the school's doctor and was always seen beside Iruka during school and outside of school. Kakashi wore his white lab coat with a stethoscope dangling around his neck. He had his hands in his pants pockets, his body slouched with a clipboard under his arm. His face was partially covered; his right deep-blue-eye (that was always mistaken for black) was visibly shown, his left eye was covered by a white medical eye patch and his mouth was also covered with a white medical mask.

Nobody ever asked why he wore those medical items on his face; instead the students would spread the craziest rumours like Kakashi was born deformed. Students said Kakashi's face was similar to either the face of The Hunchback of Notre-Dame or the Phantom of the Opera, that's why he wore all that. Even his hair was unusual. Kakashi was only 26-years-old, yet his hair style not only does it defy gravity, but it was a dull whitish-grayish colour. Sasuke never questioned it, but just accepted whatever Kakashi does, as long as he wouldn't cause Sasuke any problems.

"I wasn't laughing," Sasuke lied. The outline of Kakashi's grin was visible behind the mask. "Oh really now?" He pounder, he leaned his body closer to Sasuke in which Sasuke yelped and moved away from him. Sasuke noticed Kakashi was looking closer to the plaque, not going near him.

"Ah," Kakashi said as he brought his body up and looked at Sasuke. "You were looking at my old student, Naruto Uzumaki," he said. Sasuke's could feel the usual sensation of his face turning red and he spat at Kakashi with his fists clenched to his sides. "No! I wasn't looking at that usuratonkachi!"

Kakashi couldn't help to let a chuckle slip which angered Sasuke even more. "Why do you call him usuratonkachi?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke un-fisted his fists and thought about it. "I don't know why, but he looks like one," Sasuke answered truthfully. Kakashi hummed in agreement, "Yes, he does look like an idiot and he does act like one too." Sasuke couldn't help to laugh knowing what the other man meant.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Kakashi suddenly asked. Sasuke gawked at him and began stuttering.

"I-I-I don't!" He blushed again. "How can two men like each other?" Sasuke shrieked.

"It's possible," Kakashi smiled. "Look at me and Iruka…Oops." Kakashi covered his mouth. Sasuke stared at him with his mouth hanging open. Kakashi leaned his body to Sasuke's height and poked his nose. "Don't tell anyone, or else I'll kill you," Kakashi creepily smiled.

Sasuke knees trembled as he thought he would pee his pants right there. He shakily glanced at his watch and croaked, "It's late, and my mother is going to worry. Good-bye!" He summed all the courage and sprinted away from the man.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke clenched his umbrella's handle closer to his chest as he remembered what had happened not too long ago. He tried to regain his composure, but he let a few tears fall and he began sniffling. The feeling of needing to pee did happen and he did pee in his underwear when he reached the washroom. He had to peel his damp boxer brief from his skin and shoved it in his bag. Luckily the piss didn't seep into his pants. Now he felt uncomfortable while he walked with no underwear.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," he thought bitterly as he walked alone in the streets. It still rained, but it wasn't the harsh-splattering-in-his-face type of rain. He looked up to the sky and noticed the clouds were getting darker, he knew it was getting late.

He entered his district and tried to distract his worries by twirling his umbrella. Sasuke stopped twirling his umbrella when he noticed something on it. He stopped walking as he turned the umbrella to the side where he saw something. He choked on his spit when he saw what was on his umbrella; a hole.

"No," Sasuke whispered. The hole was big enough to put two of his fingers through it. He gulped; he felt a wave of despair washed through him. He peered through the hole. He didn't realize he was already at his house, he didn't realize while he looked through the hole there was Naruto leaning on the balcony railing. Naruto wore nothing except for a blue towel looking at the sky with a grim-looking face. Sasuke didn't realize he was staring at the blonde and he didn't realize a gust of wind picked up causing Naruto's towel to be blown away leaving him nude.

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get the towel flying in the wind. The towel flew over the railing and landed in the puddle next to the stricken Sasuke still staring at Naruto. Since Naruto moved, Sasuke now had a clear view of Naruto's member. Sasuke blushed as he stared at Naruto's well-toned body, his lean legs and how his member swung when he shifted.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto waved his arm. "Can you get my towel for me?" He asked. Sasuke didn't realize he wasn't looking through the umbrella's hole no more because he dropped the umbrella letting him get soaked by the rain.

Sasuke still stared at Naruto and felt his member twitch for the first time.

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...even though Sasuke struggles a lot here, but it won't be always so bitter for the poor kid. Reviews, favoutites and alerts are greatly appreciated; especially reviews so then you can point out some mistakes I did and I can correct them as fast as I can.

Bye-Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Thank-you so much for favouriting, alerting and reviewing this story. I would like to reply to some reviews.

First review is from _Avga_: Firstly, thank-you for your review. Now, for Sasuke's personality clashing with his age. Sasuke wants Itachi to spoil him and forever be Itachi's cute, childish, little brother. It's like the whole daddy's little girl or mama's boy scenario. Then for Sasuke's personality changing drastically, I can tell you most kids (in real life) that I had encountered who are Sasuke's age (in this story) does sometimes act like this. Boys tend to act masculine in the presence of others because that's what society portrays young boys to be, a strong boy, but when alone they would express their true nature, whether it may be an emotional boy or a feminine boy. This is what Sasuke does here, he would only cry when he's not surrounded by peers. I hope this clears up any questions or skeptical reasons why I portray Sasuke's personality like this.

Second review is from _katBelle_: Thank-you so much reviewing and enjoying the description of the rain. Now for Naruto, this chapter and the next chapter will be focused on the interaction between Naruto and Sasuke, so we'll be seeing Naruto's personality. Don't worry, the child abuse won't be all-over-the-top, but it'll add to Sasuke's character growth.

Last review is from _Shadeofblue_: Thank-you for your review, for the abuse...I don't want to spoil the future chapters, but I can say Fugaku doesn't beat Sasuke up...but he will in the future chapters, so yeah. And, there are no stupid questions, this story is NaruSasu. Sasuke is the uke (bottom) and Naruto is the seme.

So, now that I'm done replying, here's the new chapter~

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Why were you standing there with only a towel?" Sasuke shrieked. He shifted his legs to make this new and annoying sensation at his lower regions to go away. Instead, the fiction of his pants made his member twitch even more and grow. He felt his face heat up as he had a feeling what was going on.

He heard stories from other boys in his class how they would get turned on when they got their hands on some porn magazines or watch porn online. Sasuke blanched when he remembered all of them got turned on by naked women and here he was getting turned on by the stupid blonde who's still begging him to get his towel and still naked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth when he painfully crouched down to pick up his neglected umbrella and with his other hand he picked up the muddy, drenched towel.

"I'll open the door for you," Naruto said as he dashed inside slamming the screen door shut. Sasuke reached the door panicking about the small bulge that he thought was becoming noticeable. Sasuke realized he wasn't wearing his underwear and if he did that would've reduced the fiction between his member and his pants. He tried to pat it down and adjust his pants with his hand, but the touch made him release a raspy moan and make the whole situation worse.

He blushed at the sound he emitted, never once heard it and he never once touched his member; he had no need to touch it because nothing ever turned him on and he always had his nose in his books.

Sasuke dropped the towel again so then he can close his umbrella. He whimpered as he saw the side with the hole facing him when he closed it. Why did this have to happen now? He wanted to run in his home, find a plain black patch and sew it to his umbrella. Sasuke didn't care if it would look odd; he wanted to save his umbrella, but more importantly the memories that surrounded it. He picked up the towel he dropped on the ground and walked closer to the door.

He imagined the whole scenario; he would quickly hand the soaked towel back to Naruto and go straight to his home to find the patch, take a shower so he can somehow get rid of the raging hard-on (he would probably search it on the internet and then proceed to scar himself), and scream in frustration onto his pillow.

Sasuke heard the door open and he dropped everything again.

"Idiot!" Sasuke blushed and pointed at Naruto. "Why couldn't you put something on?" He asked Naruto who was scratching behind his head.

"I forgot?"

"That sounded more like a question than an answer, moron," Sasuke spat. Naruto placed his hands on his hips making a _huff_ sound, but it also made his member swing again. Sasuke screeched when his eyes landed at the movement from Naruto's member.

"Stop moving!" Sasuke threw the towel at Naruto. "When you move that moves!" Sasuke shielded his eyes with his free hand. He knew he was blushing hard, so hard that he can feel his ears and neck hot.

"Calm down Sasuke," Naruto sighed. Sasuke put his hand down and groaned, Naruto still didn't put his towel or anything on, but rather he leaned on the doorway with his arms cross and stared at Sasuke. "You have one too."

"Not that big!" Sasuke blushed realizing what he said. Naruto raised his eye brows in shock and chuckled.

"Thank-you for the compliment," Naruto said and winked. "Yours will get big too when you're older." Sasuke can feel another twitch in his member when he saw Naruto wink at him.

"A wink is turning me on, really?" He asked himself.

"Come inside," Naruto said. He began walking inside the house; Sasuke couldn't help but to ogle Naruto's tight, tanned firm ass when he walked. "You're getting soaked and nobody is home," Naruto continued talking.

"What do you mean nobody is home?" Sasuke asked. He hesitated entering in the house in the stare he was in and the state Naruto was in. For some reason, Sasuke really wanted to grope Naruto's ass and see what reaction he would show.

"Probably he would give me a punch in the face then I'll cry and hide in my room for the rest of my life," Sasuke thought trying to picture the whole thing. When something doesn't go his way or something disturbs his structure he would selfishly cry alone and pretend to others he was some cool mature child.

"Just come inside and I'll explain it to you," Naruto said from up the stairs. "You're getting soaked!" He was right, Sasuke got drenched from the sudden downpour that came. Sasuke jumped when he heard a thunder roared and quickly ran in the house. He locked the door and stood in the hallway while droplets cascaded down his body and onto the wooden floor. He looked down to find his feet already in a puddle.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. "I'm sorry for the mess down here!" He blushed, he was so embarrassed and desperately wanted to go in his room and never come out. Sasuke heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Naruto dressed, but he still blushed because Naruto wore a white wife beater and a pair of green boxers.

"This doesn't help at all," Sasuke thought. He decided to look at his feet.

"Don't worry," Naruto grinned. "I can clean it up while you take a shower." Sasuke shot his head up and blushed. Naruto was right in front of him Sasuke had to lift his head to see Naruto smiling down at him. It wasn't fair for Sasuke, his height only reached Naruto's stomach and he had to angle his neck to see Naruto's reaction; this was similar to Itachi. Itachi was taller than Naruto and Sasuke always struggled to see his brother's face.

"Here let me help," Naruto said interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "You don't have to!" Sasuke squeaked. Naruto bent down and lifted Sasuke's leg. Sasuke had to balance himself by planting his arm on the wall. Sasuke blushed when Naruto took off his shoe along with his sock.

Sasuke bit his lower lip suppressing an urge to make another sound when he felt Naruto's callused fingers rub onto his foot's arch. He looked up to the ceiling trying to think about anything but this. Sasuke let a gurgle of giggles out of his mouth when he felt Naruto touch his other foot.

"Are you ticklish Sasuke?" Naruto laughed. Sasuke blushed and smacked his hand across Naruto's head. "You would laugh too if someone touched your feet too!" Sasuke pathetically argued back.

Naruto sat cross-legged and held Sasuke's tiny soaked socks in his hand. Sasuke stared at the man tapping his chin thinking about Sasuke's question. "I guess I would," Naruto smiled. He stood up and ushered Sasuke to the stairs. "Like I said before, go take a shower you should know where it is." Naruto winked again at him. "After all your family owns this house."

Sasuke yelped when Naruto smacked his ass in a playful manner. Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "Don't take too long, I still have to tell you where your family is and I'm going to cook something."

Sasuke couldn't help but to smile at Naruto. "You cook?" He began walking up the stairs and he guessed Naruto was smiling behind Sasuke's back. "It's my favourite food in the whole entire world!" Naruto yelled and sprinted down the kitchen Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's antics and headed for the washroom.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke felt the shower's pellets harshly smack on top his head and while the water droplets rolled down his slim pale body. He shuddered at the water's cold temperature, he leaned to the dial and turned it, which caused the water to become warmer. Soon the washroom was engulfed with white steam.

He looked down at his body and focused his attention to his member that was still fully erect. Sasuke gulped, this was the first time he had ever seen his member acting and looking like this, heck, this was the first time he even saw an erect penis. Whenever he changed clothes in the boy's change room at school, Sasuke didn't bother comparing sizes of penises with the other boys or even look at the other's penises because he thought it was a waste of time.

Sasuke felt his throat become dried, he didn't know what to do, or how to make his hard-on go away. His mind was racing, debating if he should touch it. With a heavy sigh, his shaky hand went to his member.

His eyes bulged opened, a shiver went up his spine and he moaned. His hands flew up to his mouth covering it, thinking the sound probably was heard. He parted the white shower curtain and stuck his head out. Sasuke held his breath as he tried to hear if Naruto was in the hallways, but luckily he wasn't there.

Sasuke went back into the shower and was itching to touch himself again, but he mentally prepped himself to not be too loud. He began with slow strokes to try to find a rhythm, soon he found it and his strokes became rapid. Sasuke had different thoughts of Naruto, when he was naked on the balcony, or when Naruto touching his foot, or when Naruto smacked his ass, which Sasuke was going to ask when he was done with his shower.

Sasuke began panting and his strokes were getting sloppier, he had to brace his hand to the wall. He clenched his eyes and gritted his teeth when a thought entered his mind; what if Naruto was in the shower with him, soaking wet, and touching Sasuke's member with his rough large hands.

"Oh, God, Naruto," Sasuke groaned, he felt a shot of pure bliss run up-and-down his body, and felt himself ejaculated onto his hand. He looked down to his hand and saw it was covered with white sticky cum. His knees buckled, he slipped down to the shower's floor and was curled into a ball. Sasuke began sobbing not knowing what had happened, what he should do next and what would everyone think of him.

XxXxXxX

"This is your favourite food?" Sasuke pointed at the plastic cup that was labeled _Instant Noodles_. Naruto sat across from him with his signature goofy grin upon his face. "Instant noodles is a replacement for my favourite food Ramen! Ramen is so good! Like the Ramen at Ramen Ichiraku is really good" Naruto stood up with arms pumped into the air.

Sasuke was taken aback by his sudden burst of enthusiasm about Ramen. "Okay, okay, I'll take your word for it." Sasuke peeled off the lid from the cup. Naruto sat back down nodding his head. "I should take you sometime." Naruto also peeled off the lid from his cup. "You should try the miso Ramen with roasted pork fillet! It's so good! Itadakimasu!" He began slurping down the noodles.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered, "Itadakimasu." They ate in silence, well minus the moments when Naruto decided to moan in delight while he slurped the noodles, while Sasuke trying to ignore the sounds emitting from the man, and trying to forget what had happened in the shower. Suddenly Sasuke choked on his noodles remembering what Naruto suggested not too long ago.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at him curiously. "Are you okay?" He asked Sasuke who was still choking and struggling to breathe.

"You said you would bring me to that ramen place," Sasuke hoarsely whispered because his throat was burning. Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Yup," he took his last slurp. "Ramen Ichiraku is the place."

Sasuke blushed and looked down at his cup. "D-does that mean we're going on a date?" He looked up staring at Naruto and waiting for his response. Sasuke assumed Naruto will tell him how gross he was thinking or asking that type question or worse Naruto make fun of him. Sasuke was proven wrong.

Naruto grinned, "I guess it is!" He went back to slurping his noodles. Sasuke sat still, unemotional and staring at the other man. He was flabbergasted by Naruto's unpredictable responses and behaviour.

A _beep_ was echoed from the kitchen, which was from the microwave. This caused Naruto to leap out of his chair and dash into the kitchen. "Sasuke!" He called to him. "I made more noodles, do you want anymore?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke made a silent gurgle noise.

"Uh, no thanks!" Sasuke yelled. "You can have mine!" Sasuke heard Naruto cheering in the kitchen. He came back in the dining room slurping the new cup of instant noodles. Sasuke still had his cup halfway full and was absentmindedly stirring the noodles.

Naruto gulped his food down, "So, about what's going on," Sasuke stopped twirling his ramen and focused on Naruto. "Itachi is visiting some of his old friends. Your mom is visiting the rest of your family in the district. Your dad is in a meeting with your other family members. And, Jiraiya is," Naruto used air quotes with his fingers, "researching at the hot springs for his new book."

Sasuke wanted to slap his hand over his face when it dawned on him about his family not being home and coming late, and that he forgot his keys at home.

"I don't have my keys," Sasuke whispered. Naruto laughed at him, "Yeah, your mom figured, so she told me it was okay for you to sleep here."

Sasuke blushed at the suggestion. "Absolutely not," he mentally panicked. "I can't be near him too long or else something like the shower accident will happen again." His face became paler at the thought what he had done. He mentally shook away the sinful sensation he felt not too long ago, which caused his member to twitch again.

"I can sleep at a friend's house," Sasuke suggested and trying not to let his voice crack because of nervousness. Naruto pouted, "I thought it would be awesome if we spent more time together." He began counting his fingers. "We can play video games, watch movies and eat snacks. Please." Naruto stuck his lower lip out, he clasped his hands like an old woman praying at a church and opened his eyes wider.

"Uh," Sasuke tried desperately to look away from Naruto's attempt to make a puppy face, and Naruto's captivating eyes that was luring Sasuke into them. Sasuke sighed in a defeated tone.

"Fine, fine, I'll stay." Naruto cheered and jumped out his chair. His arms encircled Sasuke's tiny body and Naruto lifted him into the air. Sasuke blushed at the feel of Naruto's well-toned chest, his faint scent; the mixture of soap and Ramen. Sasuke breathed in Naruto's scent when his face was positioned at the base of Naruto's neck.

"We're going to have so much fun." Naruto placed him, much to his displeasure, back on the floor. "I'm going to get the games ready," Naruto ran out of the room, but he poked his head at the doorway and he added, "Oh, and you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch and I won't be taking no for an answer." He grinned and left the petrified Sasuke planted on the ground and his body now visibly shaking.

"This is going to be a long night," he mumbled. He sat back down and tried to finish the rest of his noodles, ignoring the protest rumblings from his stomach.

* * *

Yay, so chapter 5 is done. I'm going to be breaking hearts now, but the chapters will take some time to be uploaded due to my up-coming hectic schedule. I'll try my best to time manage everything.

Bye-bye~


End file.
